The Soul Calibur Gang's Summer Cookout
by Lt. Wyoming
Summary: Sequel to Soul Calibur resort. Nightmare and Sophitia are married and Sophitia is expecting. Now before summer hits Nightmare is calling all of his friends to come to a cookout. But there is always trouble and something unexpected will happen. Ch.3 up!
1. Default Chapter

The Soul Calibur Gang and the Summer Cookout

AN: IMPORTANT this story is a sequel to The Soul Calibur resort. So some relationships and references may not make sense at first. I do not own SCII and I would really appreciate it if you would write reviews for this story. Without reviews I don't know how to improve. Also I just become unmotivated and don't continue to write. Lastly feel free to give out suggestions for later chapters. I don't own any products you read about throughout the story. Okay here it goes…

Nightmare's Bad Day

It had been a little over a year since the gang had all been together for the resort. Nightmare and Sophitia were now married and Sophitia was nine months into her pregnancy. Mitsurugi and Taki were engaged, Voldo and Ivy were dating and Maxi now had his own cooking show on the food network. Life was good for everyone, and now since Sophitia was almost due Nightmare had invited everyone over for a break into summer cookout. They would be over the very next day, so naturally they were getting ready for the big evening.

Nightmare was shopping at the grocery store with a list Sophitia had made. "Okay I've got meat patties, bun, condiments…I just need charcoal." Nightmare looked around for some charcoal. Finally after asking a store attendant he found the charcoal. Nightmare then placed the heavy bag of charcoal onto the bottom of the cart only to have it break it. "Crap!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. A mother who was passing by with her child covered his ears. A security officer walked up to Nightmare. "Sir, please calm down." He said. Nightmare nodded his head and got a new cart.

He had been stressed out lately, with the kid on the way and he had been working hard to get a promotion at work. He went up to the checkout line, but when the cashier rang up the charcoal she sighed. "This doesn't have a price tag." She said plainly. Nightmare sighed exasperated he walked over to get a new bag of charcoal but found they were already sold out. Nightmare rushed back to the cashier to find the original bag missing.

"Excuse me miss what happened to my bag of charcoal?" asked Nightmare politely. "Oh some man came and bought that." She said plainly while chewing gum. "But I was going to buy that and I you told me there was no price tag." Said Nightmare becoming very annoyed. "You never told me to hold it for you, and I never said you couldn't buy it. We have bar codes this day in age." She said chewing her gum loudly. Nightmare's eyes widened with rage. "What the fck is wrong with you!" screamed Nightmare. The whole store got quiet and Nightmare blushed. The very same security guard walked up to Nightmare. "Sir I have warned you once you've got to leave the store now I'm sorry." "Please let me explain!" "I don't want to now go!" "B-But!" "No butts sir just leave the perimeter or I'll have to use force!" "Let me talk penis wrinkle!" Nightmare regretted saying that as soon as it came out of his mouth. The security guard pulled out a stun gun. "Sir I'm sorry it had to come to this!" The guard pulled out the stun gun and aimed it at Nightmare. "Don't worry this will only hurt for a moment." "

"Wait! Two black guys did it!"

"Where did they go?"

"That way!"

Nightmare pointed to his left the security guard thanked him and ran off. Nightmare sighed in relief and drove to work, his lunch break was over. At the office Nightmare went right to work sending files and writing papers. He worked at a big energy corporation now called INCYTE. His just was Publicity Coordinator. He would decide which Ads were good, where to advertise and would pass on notes to the executives about what people were in too and the satisfaction of the customers. However his dream was to be an executive member of INCYTE solving even bigger problems and bringing home bigger bacon.

A call from the phone sent him to the CEO's office Nightmare slowly entered his office. The CEO of INCYTE was the mean and very ugly Mr. Grey. Nightmare had heard Mr. Grey hadn't always been mean he used to be nice until he found out his wife was cheating on him with a college student. Nightmare sat down at the end of a long table. "Yes Mr. Grey?" Mr. Grey couldn't apparently hear from the distance they were apart so he pressed a button that chained Nightmare to the chair and rolled him and the table forward. Nightmare was now only four inches away from Mr. Grey and his bad breath. "You think you're all big and bad? I just got word from a very upset mother and cashier that you said crap and fck in a public place. Is this true?"

"No sir, two black guys did it."

"I may be ugly Mr. Nightmare but I'm not stupid."

"Black people have manners and make some of the best rock music in the world."

"Uh, I don't think black people make rock music really."

"What about Seal?"

"Seal?"

"You are a racist! And I don't employ racists, plus I'm laying off the division you work in anyway so you are out of a job. Have a nice day."

"What you can't lay me off! We need the division I'm in."

"Oh, you mean these crappy commercials?"

Mr. Grey turned on a large plasma screen to show one of Nightmare's commercials. A walking light bulb walked on the screen and into a house. "At INCYTE we work hard to make sure your energy runs hard. Don't you want a hard one? INCYTE is the longest and hardest energy company out there!" Mr. Grey angrily turned off the TV with a remote. "Since you've started passing this trash as a good commercial not only has the FCC responded negatively so have our customers have stopped using our company's energy by 15.

Nightmare was shocked he didn't say anything as left the office, packed up his stuff and drove home. When he entered the house Sophitia greeted him warmly. "How was your day?" she said. Nightmare stared blankly into space. "I got fired."

AN: Next chapter will be here in two shakes of a rabbit's tail. REVIEW and feel free to give suggestions for future scenarios.


	2. The Couch

The Couch

AN: Sorry it's been so long and yes this chapter will be short deal with it. I don't own SCII. R and R.

Nightmare woke up with a sore back from having to sleep on the couch. "Ugh, what a night!" moaned Nightmare. Sophitia was already up cooking. "Oh, Sophitia! You're making breakfast? Can I have some eggs?" asked Nightmare sitting down at the table. Sophitia however didn't give Nightmare any food instead she ate the eggs in front of him. Not even looking at his face. "Your breath stinks." Then she walked away. Nightmare breathed on his hand then ran up to the bathroom.

Later Nightmare gets on the computer to look for a job. "Let's see with my skills and college experience I can be either a stripper or get a job being a bus boy." Nightmare sighs. It looked like he'd be in the gutter for a long time. Suddenly the phone rings. Nightmare picked it up and spoke, it was Ivy.

"Hello?"

"Is this Nightmare?"

"Yes it is, hi Ivy."

"Hey, Sophitia told me about your situation. Why don't you go into landscaping?"

"You mean like clean out people's gutters?"

"Yeah, you can start with mine!"

"Sigh, when do you want me to come over?"

"ASAP."

"Alright, I'll charge sixty dollars."

"Brilliant, I'll see you soon."

It wasn't long before Nightmare pulled up to the house. Ivy was sitting on the porch when he pulled up. Nightmare walked up to Ivy and she began to instruct him. "There is a ladder in the shed, take as long as you like I'll be inside ring the doorbell if you need something." Nightmare nodded then went to work on the roof.

Nightmare was about halfway through working on the roof when he encountered a squirrel. However Nightmare didn't want to get too close because the squirrel could have rabies. Yet the dumb animal was also keeping him from cleaning out the gutter.

"Okay little buddy, can you just er…. Shoo?" The squirrel did not move. Nightmare leaned in closer and pretended like he was going to hit the animal but the squirrel did not flinch. "Alright, you need to leave so I can finish this gutter." The squirrel just stared blankly at Nightmare. "Stupid animal." Nightmare tried to grab the squirrel but suddenly the woodland creature attacked him and tried to bite Nightmare's neck. Nightmare screamed as he tried to get the squirrel off his back.

"Get off! Get off!" he yelled. Finally Nightmare managed to throw the squirrel onto the chimney but the squirrel got right back up and lunged again at Nightmare. Nightmare dodged the squirrel and the squirrel fell screaming to it's death. "That's right! I'll do you old school!" taunted Nightmare. Then he heard moans coming from the chimney. He went to investigate.

All he heard was: "Oh! Astroph! Do me harder! Yes! Yes! Yes!" moaned Ivy. "Yeah I know you like that!" moaned Astroph. Nightmare sank, Ivy was having an affair! Nightmare couldn't believe it, he had always thought Ivy and Voldo had a good marriage. Apparently he was wrong. Shocked he rolled off the roof of the house onto the grass. As he lay there eyes wide rarely blinking squirrels began to surround him.

Nightmare looked around as the squirrels began to scoot in closer. "Hey! Get back!" he commanded. However the squirrels were not stopping, this worried Nightmare. All of a sudden the squirrels' eyes flashed red and Nightmare shut his eyes and screamed. Ivy came running out in only her robe. "What's wrong Nightmare?" she asked worried.

"The squirrels are attacking me!" whimpered Nightmare. "No they're not. They're dancing. Nightmare opened his eyes to see the squirrels all dancing in a circle humming a catchy tune. "It's a cover up!" proclaimed Nightmare. Then Nightmare looked at Ivy and remembered what he had overheard. He quickly finished the roof, got his money and began to drive home. Far away from Ivy's affair and the evil demonic squirrels.

AN: next chapter coming soon keep posted. Review!


	3. Speeding!

Speeding!

AN: Okay here is the next chapter, hope you all in enjoy this one. I do not own Soul Calibur II, cause if I did I'd be one rich son of a gun!

Nightmare put the pedal to the metal and tried to drive home as quickly as possible. Cars were just zooming by him! "This is great! I'll be home in no time! I wonder why everybody else doesn't speed?" thought Nightmare. Suddenly a cop car signaled for him to pull over. Nightmare sighed and obeyed.

To his surprise Yungsung walked up to the front. "Nightmare?" asked a shocked Yungsung. Nightmare waved lightly, a little embarrassed. "Do you know how fast you were going?" asked Yungsung preparing to write up a ticket. "I need to get home to Sophitia Yungsung I was probably going about ninety." Explained Nightmare.

"Ninety? Nightmare I'm stopping you because you were going thirty-five on a highway! The state minimum is fifty! I'm going to have to write you a ticket." Almost chuckled Yungsung. "That's impossible! I was pressing down on the accelerator as hard as possible! And what about all those cars I passed?" asked Nightmare a little annoyed. "Those were cars passing you Nightmare." Explained Yungsung dryly. Nightmare sighed and let his forehead rest on the steering wheel. "My engine is dying!" groaned Nightmare.

"Want me to call a tow service?" "No that's okay, I don't want the wife to find out. I'll just drive the long way home."

When Nightmare finally reached his house he walked right in and told her what was going on. Sophitia looked hurt. "I can't believe Ivy and Voldo are having an affair! This is so…unreal! They looked like such a happy couple." Said Sophitia sitting down. "I know. Well I guess I'll call Voldo and tell him." Said Nightmare but Sophitia stopped him. "Are you crazy! You can't tell Voldo right now! Let me talk to Ivy then you can talk to Voldo." Nightmare nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, before I forget. Kilik and Talim need a ride tomorrow can you give them one?" asked Sophitia. Nightmare froze, he didn't know how to respond. "Er, sure honey I can do that." Lied Nightmare. "Good they need a ride to the barbeque so pick them up at 3:00."

Nightmare sighed and went upstairs in order to fix the car he'd need to use all of his landscaping money earned that day. As he looked out the window he saw some squirrels outside on his lawn waiting for him. Nightmare quickly closed the blinds and told Sophitia to not go outside because it was raining. "But why?" "Because uh,…the baby may catch a cold while in your stomach!" Nightmare then scurried upstairs.

AN: Real short I know next chapter coming soon.


End file.
